


Right For You

by WhatTheGale



Series: Climbing Class [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris/Ashley - Freeform, M/M, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheGale/pseuds/WhatTheGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh comforts Chris after he and Ashley break up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another otp prompt [x](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127008840966/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-been-dating) (not that Chris and Ashley are my Notp, I just like climbing class more)

“What’s up, Ash?” Chris asked his girlfriend, who had suddenly showed up at his door a few minutes ago saying she needed to talk. The two had been going out for only a few weeks after they had been pushed together by the friend group. Ashley seemed nervous, not meeting Chris’s eyes.

“I- um.” Ash started, her voice sounding meek. She took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sorry Chris, but I don’t think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. It’s just, I value our friendship and our relationship, it feels…” Ashley shook her head slightly, “I’m so sorry Chris.”

Chris was momentarily speechless, caught off guard by Ash’s confession. Even more so, Chris was shocked by how he didn’t feel that sad, honestly he had felt the same way. Their relationship had felt forced, Chris had thought it was just him until now. “Its fine Ash, I actually have been feeling the same way, I just thought it was me though.”

Ash looked surprised for a second, before smiling at him. “Guess we were better off as friends, huh?” Chris returned her smile, nodding in agreement. “I have to get going, but we should hang out later, as friends this time.”

“Yeah, that sounds great Ash.” Chris replied, they shared a quick hug and she left. This break up was defiantly not the worse one that Chris had ever experienced. Chris felt a weight disappear from his shoulders; Chris had been worried when he had been experiencing a lack of feeling in his relationship. Chris had been sure that the relationship would feel right eventually, but maybe it was for the best that he and Ash just stay friends.

After thinking for awhile, Chris decided that he needed someone to talk to and texted Josh, ‘Need to talk, can I come over?’ Chris then started to get ready, he was sure Josh wouldn’t mind. After he got in his car, Chris’s phone went off.

 ‘Yeah, of course’ Josh replied. Chris didn’t send anything back; he quickly drove over to the Washington’s. Chris took to time in entering the house, not bothering to knock and made his way to Josh’s room. He entered the older Washington’s room, Josh was sitting at the end of his bed with a game controller in his hands. Josh was playing an action game but paused it as soon as he noticed Chris in the doorway.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Josh asked. “You said you needed to talk?” Chris nodded in response, sitting down beside his friend and sighed, they both stayed quiet for awhile as Chris thought about what he was going to say.

“Me and Ash broke up.” Chris suddenly announced, Josh’s head snapped up in shock.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry bro!” Josh said, immediately trying to comfort his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Chris smiled at him, “Ash said that she would rather be friends, and honestly, I agree with her.  It’s weird but, our relationship just didn’t feel right.” Chris tried to explain as Josh just nodded along. “I thought I was just being weird, so I never said anything, but Ashley told me she felt the same way. I think were better just being friends, but I just don’t understand. I’ve had a crush on her since sophomore year, why didn’t it feel good being with her?”

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” Josh explained, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulders, “Sometimes that’s just how it is, Ashley just wasn’t the one.”  Chris nodded, laying his head against Josh’s shoulder. “Ashley wasn’t right for you anyway, dude.”

“Then who is?” Chris mumbled sadly. “What kind of person would want to be with me anyway?”

“I think that the perfect person for you would be..” Josh tapped a finger against his chin in thought, “Some who is loving and caring and cares about your interests and feelings.” Josh felt Chris nod against his shoulder and continued, “They wouldn’t care about any of your bad traits and would play even the stupidest games with you.” Chris made a small noise of agreement, “They would be very, very attractive. Brown hair, amber eyes…” Josh said the next two things quieter than the rest.

Chris felt his face grow hot when a blush spread across his cheeks, was Josh talking about himself? No, he couldn’t be. “Who knows,” Josh said in a steady voice, “maybe their sitting beside you right now.” Chris’s face grew even redder as he realized there was no way Josh wasn’t talking about himself.

“Really?” Chris asked, his voice sounding unsure. Chris had lifted his head from Josh’s arm, know looking at his friend. Chris felt his heartbeat quicken as Josh returned his gaze. Josh nodded.

“I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but- I just thought you should know.” Josh explained with a small smile.

“Who says I don’t feel the same?” Chris said after a moment of awkward silence, his face growing hot in embarrassment. Chris had always had a small crush on his best friend, but never thought it would be returned. Josh’s eyes widened in surprise at Chris’s words.

“You-“ Josh started as Chris nodded, shyly smiling. Josh took no time in leaning forward and pressing his lips against Chris’s, which Chris instantly returned. The kiss felt right, not like the ones Chris had shared with Ashley. Chris bought a hand to the back of Josh’s head, deepening the kiss. Josh moaned as he felt Chris’s tongue against his lips. Their tongues slid against each other, just enjoying the kiss.

The pulled apart, both breathing heavily. “So, is that going to be a thing now?” Josh asked with hope in his eyes, Chris nodded breaking out a huge smile. Josh returned that smile. Josh quickly took Chris’s glasses sitting them on the bed away from them. Chris was about to ask why he did it when Josh quickly pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss and pressed Chris back onto the bed.  Chris kissed back just as heatedly. The two acted on the feelings they both had held in for so long. After a few minutes the messy, frantic kisses slowed into passionate ones. The two were so invested in their kisses that they didn’t notice the door being opened or the small intake of breath that followed.

“Took you guys long enough.” A voice called from the doorway, the boy’s quickly pulled apart. Hannah and Beth stood in the doorway. Hannah seemed shocked but Beth was smiling, “I was wondering how long it would take the two of you to get together.” Beth said with a warm tone in her voice.

“Thanks.” Josh said with a laugh, “Now what do you want?” Josh stood up, handing Chris his glasses.

“Thought you might want to come with us to get some lunch, Chris you can come too if you want.” Hannah said smiling at the two boys.

Josh looked to Chris and after receiving a nod he answered, “Yeah, lunch sounds good to me, give us a second.” Hannah and Beth both nodded and left the two alone.

“So, are we going out now?” Chris asked Josh, sounding nervous. Josh leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Josh replied and Chris nodded.

“Yeah.” Chris agreed, opening Josh’s bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> (and then the new couple walked downstairs and went to get lunch with the twins who teased them the entire time) Maybe i'll start doing these at least every other day, it's fun writing for these nerds


End file.
